The present application relates to a wireless communication terminal, a semiconductor device, a data communication method, and a wireless communication system which can be suitably applied to a wireless local area network (LAN) system, for example. In particular, the present invention relates to a wireless communication terminal and so on in which a first wireless communication section, which operates in a first clock system, and a second wireless communication section, which operates in a second clock system and performs short-range wireless communication, are connected to each other via an asynchronous interface, so that the first and second wireless communication sections can be formed within a single chip.
Wireless communication terminals that have a wireless LAN communication section and a short-range wireless communication section have already been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-166311 describes a wireless communication terminal having a wireless LAN communication section and a short-range wireless communication section, and which performs communication setting for a wireless LAN based on wireless LAN setting information acquired via the short-range wireless communication section.